И это моя вина
by kenguroo
Summary: Стэлла и Дэнни вспоминают Эйден   фик написан в 2006 году


Автор: Кенгуру

Фандом: CSY: NY

Название: И это моя вина

Пейринг: упоминание возможности Шелдон/Эйден

Дисклаймер: не моё

Рейтинг: PG

Жанр: романтика, гет, почти позитифф

Саммари: «Почему я не остановила тебя в тот момент, почему не расспросила обо всем?»

_**Стэлла**_

Мы ужинали в японском ресторанчике, таскали роллы друг у друга, смеялись. Я учила тебя правильно держать палочки. У тебя никак не получалось, и это смешило нас еще больше. Наконец, ты взяла палочки в левую руку и сразу нашла нужное положение пальцев. «Эйди, да ты левша», - воскликнула я, а ты, смеясь, отнекивалась, как будто я уличила тебя в каком-то обмане. Мы болтали обо всем на свете. Я подшучивала над твоей влюбленностью в Шелдона, уговаривала тебя сделать хоть какой-то шаг навстречу ему, а ты лишь мотала головой, загадочно улыбаясь чему-то. Я спросила тебя, что ты в нем нашла, а ты вдруг так задумчиво посмотрела на меня, что я сразу замолчала: я и не думала до этого, что все это так серьезно для тебя. Мы заказали сливовое вино, и ты случайно опрокинула бокал на свою белую футболку. Красное пятно расплылось на груди, а у меня по спине почему-то пробежал холодок. Глупо говорить о предчувствиях, наверное, я просто придумала что-то самой себе, чтобы не лопнуть как воздушный шарик, наполненный счастьем и смехом. Слишком уж веселыми мы были, слишком беззаботными, беспечными. Как будто впереди была вся жизнь. Мы и вправду так думали в тот момент. Мы все разговаривали и никак не могли наговориться, перебивая друг друга, уходя от темы, возвращаясь, вспоминали смешные истории с работы, закатывались новыми приступами хохота. Нам не часто удавались такие совместные ужины. Легкие, случайные, но оттого не менее ценные. Это была наша предпоследняя встреча. Когда я видела тебя в последний раз, нам даже не удалось толком поговорить. Ты только упомянула про свою лицензию и про то, сколько у тебя дел. Конечно, я заметила, как ты похудела, осунулась, как под глазами проступили темные круги, но я списала все на стрессы, нервы, поиски. Ведь все-таки твой уход из лаборатории не был добровольным. Почему я не остановила тебя в тот момент, почему не расспросила обо всем? Я куда-то спешила, ты куда-то спешила. Как всегда. Как часто нам не хватает времени на самых главных, самых близких. Когда все это обрушилось на нас, я никак не могла прийти в себя. Мне все казалось, что это просто плохой сон, что сейчас ты позвонишь, скажешь, что опять заказала нам столик, и мы опять будем сидеть друг напротив друга, глядя не просто в глаза, а в самые сердца друг друга. Настоящего друга найти даже сложнее, чем настоящую любовь. Ты была частью моей жизни. Тебя больше нет. И это моя вина...

_**Дэнни**_

Мы договорились пообедать вместе на выходных. Ты пообещала приготовить курицу карри. Так, как только ты умела ее готовить. Так, как я люблю. Любил... Больше мне уже никогда такую не попробовать. Я бы притащил пиво, и мы бы опять углубились в обсуждение «схем покорения Шелдона», больше развлекаясь, чем серьезно что-то разрабатывая. Но я ведь выполнил свою часть плана, Эйди! Я убедил его перейти в криминалисты. Почему ты не выполнила свою? Почему ты нас бросила?.. Мы с тобой должны были встретиться и обсудить, что же делать теперь, когда вы уже не работаете вместе и так далеки друг от друга. Я даже раздумывал взять и устроить тебе грандиозный сюрприз: притащить Шелдона с собой к тебе. Заманить его своими рассказами о курице так, чтобы он знал, что ты – лучший кулинар в городе, и что даже он, со своим профессиональным умением владеть скальпелем, не умеет так разделывать птицу, как ты. Я ведь все равно думал, что ты для него – просто одна из наших, своя в доску. Даже несмотря на твои смеющиеся глаза, в глубине которых пряталась тоска, я никогда всерьез не думал, что между вами что-то возможно на самом деле. И оказалось, что я был прав, все действительно осталось невозможным. Черт! Когда я увидел, как он шел к Маку с листком в руках, с пустым взглядом, что-то кольнуло в сердце. Но я не поверил сам себе. Что за бред, решил я. При чем тут Эйди? Мы же должны пообедать вместе. А потом, когда мы все вместе расследовали это дело, когда я увидел, как дрожат его пальцы, как он никак не может сосредоточиться, я вдруг осознал, что все, что я со смехом и шутками говорил тебе когда-то: «Эйди, ты только вспомни, как он на тебя смотрел. Да просто глаз отвести не мог. Зря ты не носишь глубокие декольте на работу, он бы сразу упал к твоим ногам и молил бы о свидании», что все это было почти правдой. И что если бы я догадался чуть раньше, то, возможно, ничего этого бы не случилось, а мы бы с тобой сейчас созвонились бы и договорились: «Эйден, с тебя курица, с меня пиво, а Шелдон пусть притащит что-нибудь вкусненькое из прозекторской». А что вместо этого? Я хожу мимо него, и нам не о чем разговаривать, потому что каждый его взгляд кричит на меня: «Ты был ее другом, Дэнни. Почему ты допустил?» Конечно, вряд ли он винит меня в твоей гибели. Да мне и не нужно, чтобы это был кто-то еще. Просто ты была частью моей жизни. Тебя больше нет. И это моя вина...


End file.
